


Pseduo-Dinner Date

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: But they're both totally in love with each other, Go on a fake date, Tumblr Prompt, for one of Peggy's missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy asks Angie to go on a date with her for the sake of a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseduo-Dinner Date

“Can I get you ladies anything else?”

“No, we’re alright, thank you.” Peggy was having trouble looking the waiter in the eye, but Angie seemed comfortable in the bar.

“Seems kinda nice,” Angie said once the waiter was out of earshot. “Hard to think there’s some bad guy in here.”

“I’m sorry about this,” Peggy whispered. She never would have asked if she wasn’t absolutely positive that Angie would be safe.

A suspect in one of her cases apparently frequented the Village quite often – specifically, a small restaurant-bar where clients were “could bring their dates without being judged,”according to Howard. To help her fit in, Howard recommended she bring a girl with her as a date. After great hesitation, Peggy asked Angie if she would be willing to go on a fake date, which the younger woman was more than happy to agree to.

“Of course I wanna see you in action!” Angie had squealed. “You can do all your spy stuff!”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t get to spend enough time with you, anyways.” Angie gave one of her award winning smiles. “Even if it means pretendin’ to be your gal.”

“Right,” Peggy murmured, suddenly feeling awfully flushed.

Angie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and staring happily at Peggy. The candlelight on the table was flickering in her bright blue eyes in a way that made Peggy’s stomach do a little flip. 

“What are you looking at?”

“You,” Angie said bluntly. “We gotta make this thing believable, don’t we?”

Peggy laughed a little at Angie’s smitten look. “Well, you look lovely tonight.”

It was true. Angie was wearing a sapphire, low-cut dress that hugged her curves wonderfully, and had spent all day making sure her hair and make up were perfect. Peggy felt rather plain sitting next to her.

“I really don’t compare to you.” Under the table, Peggy felt Angie’s hand rest on her thigh, causing her to jump. “Jeez, English. Relax.”

“I’m sorry, I just, err…” Peggy stumbled over her words as Angie drew a small circle before withdrawing her hand. “Wasn’t expectin’ that.”

“You’re gonna give yourself away,” Angie teased. 

Peggy was positive no one would think she wasn’t attracted to the woman in front of her. She was blushing bright red, and while her mind was screaming at her to look for the suspect, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off Angie.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Peggy whispered. A piece of Angie’s hair was out of place and she leaned over to brush it back. She swore Angie’s breath hitched as her fingers grazed the impossibly soft cheek. 

The door swung open and Peggy forced herself to look at whoever walked in. It was the least she could do, if she was going to be distracted by Angie all evening.

She quickly sobered as the man walked in. He matched the photo Howard had given her – tall, blonde, scar on the left side of his jaw. Angie followed her line of sight, nodding when she saw him.

“Need to go be a super spy?” she whispered.

“I’m afraid I do,” Peggy apologized, getting up from her table. “I’ll be back in a few moments, I just need to introduce myself.”

Five minutes later and the restaurant in chaos, Peggy grabbed Angie’s hand and pulled her out of the building. Peggy had went from having a normal conversation to punching the guy in the face in a split second, much to Angie’s surprise.

“What was that about?” Angie tried not to scream as Peggy hailed a taxi.

“I’ll explain once I know you’re safe,” Peggy said. Angie glowered at her, but part of her anger was diminished by the fact Peggy was still holding her hand. 

“We’re safe,” Angie corrected.

For a moment, Peggy didn’t seem to understand. Angie squeezed her hand, which caused Peggy to look down and smile. Then she came to her senses and pulled her hand away, much to Angie’s disappointment. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to dinner.”

“It’s okay,” Angie shrugged casually. “I’m just happy I gotta see you in action.”


End file.
